


discovery and acceptance

by Anonymous



Series: qpr naegami [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ALSO the love confession isnt REALLY a love confession, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly OOC, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, also also makoto calls byakuya 'kuya' cuz i think thatz cute, byakuya is gay aroace cuz i say so, hopes peak isnt a normal hs tho cuz itz. hopes peak, its more of a 'i have a platonic crush on u' thing, queer platonic relationship, they r both aroace and platonically in love!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Byakuya Togami was having a dilemma. He didn't fall in love. That's a fact Byakuya knew since he was thirteen. So why was this happening to him?"Or in other words, Byakuya is really gay but in a platonic way.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: qpr naegami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	discovery and acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> hello danganronpa fandom <3 lowkey scared of y'all but i'm posting this fic anywayz. 
> 
> i should've been working on my yttd fics but y'know...✨ procrastination ✨
> 
> this was all written in one day with no beta reading. also i've never written 4 dr b4 so sorry if this sucks !!
> 
> b4 reading plz know that this fic was written by an aro person (me)!!! everything in here is based off my experiences. every aro person is different !
> 
> that being said,,,,,,,enjoy!!!!

Byakuya Togami was having a dilemma. He didn't fall in love. That's a fact Byakuya knew since he was thirteen. So why was this happening to him?

It's not like he had butterflies in his stomach or anything like that. No, he wanted to get closer to the Ultimate Lucky Student. He wanted to learn everything about him and keep his secrets. He wanted to be the reason that the shorter boy smiles. He wanted to hold hands but in a platonic fashion. He wanted to have a romantic relationship, without the romance aspect.

Byakuya paced around his dorm, trying to think of what this could possibly mean. It's not like he could ask anyone for help. Togami's didn't do that, they figured things out on their own. Even if they did, it's not like he had anyone to turn to. He didn't have any friends besides Naegi and he wasn't about to ask his maybe crush for love advice.

So, he resorted to Google. He sat down on his desk and opened up his laptop. _Why do I want a romantic relationship when I don't feel romantic attraction?_ Byakuya found dozens of articles about the topic, that he can have things like crushes and not be romantically attracted to anyone. But they're not really crushes because he's not in love. At least not romantically.

He found out about all kinds of attraction that _wasn't_ romantic. He found out that he's in love with Makoto Naegi, but in almost every single way except romantic. He found out that there was a word for what he feels. He's aromantic. It was like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders. He had finally found the words to describe how he feels. 

But just as one weight was lifted off his shoulders, another was placed on. How would he tell him? He didn't want to hide away from him and not tell the truth. Sure, he'd drop a white lie here and there to take advantage of a political situation, but he wasn't going to deny his feelings to his only friend, even if it could mess up their friendship.

But would it really? Byakuya would only be telling his friend that he's platonically in love with him. That couldn't be too bad...right? Byakuya shook his head. He was overthinking this. He should just...do it.

He took a deep breath and stood up from his desk. He could do this. He left his room and locked the door behind him. He could do this. He rung Makoto's door bell. He could do this.

A few seconds later, Makoto popped his head out the door.

"'Kuya! What are you doing ringing my doorbell so late? I was about to fall asleep," he said. Was it really that late? Byakuya checked his watch. It was almost 12 am. Had he really been researching that long?

"I hadn't realized how late it is..." he trailed off. For the first time in his life he wasn't very sure of what to say.

"It's fine 'Kuya! I mean, you probably wouldn't ring unless its important, right? Come on in!" Makoto flashed him a smile and opened his door. G-d, he looked pretty cute when he smiled...Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Byakuya entered the shorter boy's room. Makoto plopped onto his bed and patted the spot next to him, inviting the blonde to sit next to him. Byakuya joined Makoto on his bed and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you," he started. 

"I'm all ears! Whatever you have to say, I promise I won't judge you," Makoto interrupted. Normally Byakuya would be irritated, but this time his words were reassuring. He could do this. He could do this.

"I like you more as a friend but not quite as someone would a lover. I can't...feel the attraction most people have towards partners. So I'm kind of stuck in that grey area," he said. He wasn't quite sure if he worded it right. He was completely winging this.

"I don't feel romantic attraction either! And I feel the same way!" the shorter boy replied. Byakuya was sure his brain short circuited. Makoto was...like him? 

"'Kuya, are you okay? You seem a bit lost in thought..." Makoto said.

"I'm fine Makoto, just surprised is all. I wasn't expecting you to be...the same as me," he replied. 

"Oh, I get that! Uh, 'Kuya, would you maybe like to be queer platonic partners?" Makoto asked, his voice a bit shaky. Byakuya was puzzled and didn't want to ask for him to explain. He hated asking for any kind of help.

When Makoto realized that Byakuya hadn't understood, he explained, "Well, queer platonic partners are kinda like romantic partners but platonic! So we could like...hold hands or go on dates or whatever without it being romantic." Byakuya nodded, signaling that he understood.

"I see. That seems pleasant. I'd love to be your queer platonic partner Makoto," he said. Makoto glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 

"Oh, it's late! I should get to bed...Goodnight 'Kuya!" Makoto said. Byakuya nodded and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and said "Goodnight Makoto," and shut the door quietly behind him.

When he reached his room, he changed into his night clothes and set his glasses on the table beside his bed. Laying down in the dark, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd finally discovered what everything he felt meant.

**Author's Note:**

> thank uuuu for reading!!! comments and kudoz are appreciated! constructive criticism is heavily encouraged !!
> 
> have a good day reader <3 (and if any fellow aros are reading this, remember that u're so valid and rad! being aro rockz)


End file.
